


千灯错绣

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 那什么的路人鸣之后至于怎么路人的这个没必要说很清楚反正就路人了抹布鸣预警，接受不了不要看，稍微有点暴力，语言侮辱也有基本没车，就是两个人说说话





	千灯错绣

鸣人基本上衣服全碎开了，他的外套拉链歪开了，露出赤裸的胸膛上是青色的指印，有些已经发紫，嘴唇被磨破，颧骨淤青，睫毛被泪水浸湿，浑身发抖，指骨骨折，下半shen惨不忍睹。

戴面具的男人踩过一些忍者的尸体，他半蹲下来拍了拍鸣人的脸，“还活着吗？”

“呼……唔……”

鸣人的视线已经模糊不清了，他怀疑自己的视力也受到影响，可能是反抗的时候太剧烈，导致对方下手没个轻重，全身都好痛。他剧烈呼吸着，关节错位让他很难动弹，屈辱感让他几乎感觉不到自己。

“小声些。”

黑底红云的布料垂在身边，鸣人浑身发抖，他联想到之前发生的事，控制不住地感到恐惧。

“乖一些。”男人轻声说，用手指伸进他合不拢的嘴里动了动，“你怎么能脏成这样？被身上还挂着锁链的逃犯qb，也可以说是忍者吗？”

下药，是下药。

鸣人的眼睛剧烈地颤抖，他太过轻信别人了，根本没有想到会招致这样的下场。

“呀，怎么说呢，算是缘分吗？”黑发男人叹了口气，他满不在意地把濡湿的手指在鸣人的脸侧蹭了蹭，“要不是这些人正好杀了晓的线人，我实在是不愿意打断你们呢。”

鸣人又开始发抖了，在今天之前他未曾有过性经历，像野兽一样的把人当一个纯粹的肉洞使用，他实在接受不了这种事情，恨不得全部忘掉。可颤抖还是停不下来，他想杀人，可是四肢麻痹动弹不得，有一部分春药也加在里面，他甚至神志不清的时候在迎合，用自己没有用过的地方讨好肮脏的罪犯。

“怎么这么害怕？”

鸣人认出他来了，是那个圈圈面具的晓成员，叫阿飞。

阿飞把鸣人的网格衣往上挑了挑，露出满是牙印的乳头和肿胀的乳晕，胸膛上还有抓痕和指甲的掐痕，重的地方甚至刮出了血印。而鸣人的下身是完全赤裸的，阿飞到场的时候交媾还没结束，连那个男人的阳具都还深深插在少年狭窄的腔室里。

“怎么样，有没有觉得很痛恨？”

阿飞慢慢地说，他帮鸣人把衣服理好，拉链拉上，“想杀人？想报仇？为自己的愚蠢感到后悔？但是无济于事诶，鸣人，你已经被操烂了，你现在是不是连被别人碰都觉得害怕？是吗？我可以碰你吗？”

鸣人的瞳孔缩到极小，他的意识开始涣散了，呼吸也变得紊乱，那种恶心呕吐的感觉从胃部一阵阵泛上来，可精神上的恐惧难以消除，他发现他已经从内部被击垮了，哪怕阿飞的手指仅仅是拉开他的衣服，他也难受到咽反射。

“怎么样，要我杀了你吗？现在药效还没过去吧，你是不是还是渴望有人往你身体里插？”阿飞掐住鸣人的下颌，往下虎口抵住了喉结，“这样对你来讲生不如死吧，还是你有什么别的想法，快说啊，不要像死了一样，我可是救了你诶。”

“你去死……吧……”鸣人从喉咙里挤出微弱的声音，因为嘴巴被过度使用，他的声带很疼，说不出话来，“用不着你管我。”

“呀，这么说就不对了吧，这里可是路边诶，总归是有人经过的。”阿飞松开了手，他双手摊开讲话，显得很无辜似的，“你这样子，虽说很可怜是啦，可是长得确实还不错呀，身体也锻炼的很漂亮，总是有一定风险的嘛，你也没有忘记刚刚有几个路过的村民也加入了吧，接下来会不会呢？”

鸣人的眼睛几乎像一汪死水一样沉了下去，他麻木不仁地眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇颤抖着，音量小到几乎听不见，“能不能……把我带走？”

“当然是……不可以啦。”

阿飞耸了耸肩，他退开来，故作扭捏地招了招手，“再见了鸣人君！”

“求求你……”

“哇。”

阿飞又走回来，鸣人模糊的视线中，戴着手套的那只手轻轻地擦了擦他脸侧的尘埃和血痂。

“真的是服了你啦。”阿飞说，他的声音变得低沉了一些，“阿飞就当一次好人吧。”

篝火渐渐灭掉了。


End file.
